1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique for improving efficiency of a print job executed by an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image forming apparatus displays a sheet exchange request on an operation unit to prompt a user to change sheets when data will be printed on sheets that have different specification from sheets set in a feeder (a sheet cassette, a sheet tray, etc.). The user checks the sheet exchange request displayed on the operation unit, and prepares the sheets to be used. Then, the user takes out the remained sheets from the target feeder, and supplies the prepared sheets therein. Then, the user sets information about the supplied sheets through the operation unit. The user exchanges sheets and changes the sheet setting of the feeder according to such a procedure.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-168383 (JP 2007-168383A) discloses a technique that compares sheets used in the already entered print job with sheets used in the following print job, and that displays a suitable exchange instruction when the already entered print job finishes.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2000-238341 (JP 2000-238341A) discloses a function to execute automatic tone correction in order to stabilize image density characteristics.
Although the technique disclosed in JP 2007-168383A can display the suitable sheet-exchange instruction for the following print job when the current print job finishes, the user needs to change the sheet setting of the feeder in addition to exchange of the sheets. Accordingly, the stopping time of the image forming apparatus until execution of the following print job increases, which decreases productivity.
Moreover, although JP 2007-168383A suggests the method for changing the sheet setting after the image forming apparatus finishes the print job and stops, it does not suggest a method for setting the execution of the automatic tone correction beforehand.